A current development trend for electronic equipment tends towards light-weighted, thin, and miniaturized electronic equipment, especially for portable electronic equipment (such as notebook computers). Recently, not only has each equipment manufacturer been striving for a reduced size of the electronic products, but additional functions of the product are also becoming more demanded due to rising consumer consciousness. Thus, a humanized product has been proposed, and a large amount of human and material resources have been invested into development of humanized products. For example, the body case of the notebook computer is designed to have an arc that can be more easily handled by a user, so as to provide the user convenience in carrying. Further, materials of an operating interface (such as buttons of a keyboard) can also be improved, such that the user is able to comfortably operate various functions of the electronic equipment via the improved material of the interface.
However, the foregoing so-called humanized functions have been directed to the appearance of the product. In other words, current manufacturers merely provide the consumer humanized functions in hardware but not in software. In light of this, manufacturers of cellular phones are more active in providing the consumer humanized functions; such as person identification via voice recognition, a personalized flip-type screen, and representation of different speakers using different images or ring tones. Such humanized functions that have been excellently provided by the manufacturer of the cellular phones are still lacking in other electronic equipment. If the electronic equipment is capable of giving a warm face-to-face greeting before the user starts to contact with the operating interface, the electronic equipment will attract consumer's attention. In addition, most service providing public places, such as airports, stations, show rooms and libraries, have a plurality of electronic equipment providing relevant information for user to look up on. Interaction between the user and the electronic equipment can be reinforced if a warm greeting can be provided before the user gets into actual contact with the electronic equipment, and the user would be impressed by the service of the place.
Therefore, learning from the advantages and successes of cellular phones with humanized interaction functions, electronic equipment with humanized interaction functions are also needed in order to raise competitiveness of the products.